The King
by Moxietek
Summary: Shizuo just tries his best to make Izaya happy during the festive season.
1. 23rd of December

Limbs were sprawled all over the leather couch as something important popped into Shizuo's head.

There's only two days till Christmas.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the holiday that he used to fuss endlessly about. Furthermore, he could just recall his own voice prattling on about the day to someone else. Most likely Celty or Izaya.

His head suddenly jolted up from the pillow he had been resting on.

Shizuo hadn't gotten any gifts for anyone.

Audibly cursing wildly as he adjusted himself into a socially acceptable sitting position, he frantically drummed his fingers against his knee in thought. His cravings itched him to light a cigarette and inhale it's sweet fumes but he couldn't do that. Firstly, Shizuo's supply had been left at his own place. Secondly, Izaya was strictly against the idea of smoke contaminating his spotless apartment. And if it meant that Izaya would be happy if he temporarily restricted himself from indulging in his "cancer sticks", Shizuo would be glad to accommodate the raven's wishes.

It was the unspoken promise of making Izaya content that caused Shizuo's stomach to drop. If he didn't hand over a magnificent present on the dreaded day, he was sure that the other would not be pleased. Shizuo could already see the male's taunting smirk that would mask his own disappointment. He could also hear the remarks targeting the subject of his forgetfulness. He knew that Izaya would go all out on a gift for Shizuo and then merely brush it aside when he receives nothing in return.

As if it was something that he never cared about in the first place.

That was simply how Izaya was.

 **...**

"…Iz?"

The dark haired male didn't turn his head away from the evening view of the city that his living quarters towered over.

"Shizu-chan?" He replicated the other's tone, mocking the faint anxiety that he had picked up on.

"…Shut up."

This short exchange of words had resulted in the invitation of silence. Izaya's amusement was reflected in the large window pane as he resumed to surveying Shinjuku. Shizuo lounged on one of the expensive sofas as he quietly attempted to invent a solution for his predicament.

When he couldn't come up with a suitable answer, he sighed heavily and leant back against the soft fabric. Shizuo glanced over at Izaya, who was still standing in the same spot. His gaze bore into the small of the man's back whilst his mind conjured up a makeshift response. He had been so enthralled with the idea; Shizuo barely processed Izaya's comment on how the blonde should "stop staring at him".

Izaya was smart. He was more than smart. There were no words that could fully describe the informant's intelligence. Thus, he would be able to easily assist Shizuo with his problem. However, there was a possibility that this plan would prove to be useless. And this was Izaya's willingness to cooperate.

With another deep sigh, he threaded his digits through his fringe.

"Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo prevented himself from mentally congratulating the fact that he had managed to capture Izaya's attention. That was often a challenge, if the male was busy observing his adored humans. It wasn't like he didn't hear the blonde; it was just that Izaya preferred to ignore Shizuo sometimes. He was almost certain that the other did this to aggravate him.

"What would you like for Christmas?"

It was a blunt statement, but Shizuo didn't really know any other way to phrase it.

"Christmas? I thought Shizu-chan had already purchased what he planned to mindlessly give away this year."

Not wanting to own up to the shame of his poor memory and overworked condition, Shizuo averted his eyes to his grey socks.

"Hm…Well, if you must know…"

He raised his head just as Izaya was spinning around to face him, the corners of his soft lips curling up with mischievous intent.

"I want the world."

"The world?" Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows as he echoed the other's wish. He didn't quite understand what Izaya meant.

"Yes. I want the world. I want Shinjuku. I want Ikebukuro. I want Tokyo. I want everything." The raven drawled out, gradually spreading his arms till they could not extend anymore.

"I want to be the king of the world. I want to see those silly humans worship me as their merciless ruler." The combination of the city lights and rays of the setting sun behind Izaya illuminated his sharp features and model-worthy figure. Shizuo's sight was automatically drawn towards the man's crimson eyes, which stood out from his dark outfit and pale complexion.

"I want to see it all fall apart." His hands came together, clashing with each other to generate a loud noise that caused Shizuo to jump up in surprise.

Without giving the ex-bartender time to fully comprehend his words, Izaya flashed a charming smile before turning around to gaze down at the city landscape.

The room was then filled with nothing but the sounds of breathing that emitted from the two men. Eventually, Shizuo leapt up onto his feet and hurried around the apartment, hastily locating his coat and shoes. Once he had suitably dressed himself for the outdoors, he exited the flat with a soft "I'll be back". However, before he had rushed out, Shizuo had pattered up to Izaya and pressed a chaste kiss against his smooth cheek.

After the blush had faded from his face, Izaya burst into a bout of laughter.

"As gullible as ever, Shizu-chan…"

 **...**

Izaya had been slouched into his padded office chair when the sound of his front door unlocking, reached his tired ears. Due to the fact that his eyes were already shut, he didn't bother to open them and watch Shizuo gracelessly enter the open-plan room. He could already tell that it was the blonde and not some unfortunate soul who had decided to break in.

It was obvious.

Izaya heard the muffled shuffling of the man's feet as he slipped off his shoes to maintain the pristine state of his floor. He also heard the advancing footsteps abruptly grow subtler.

From Shizuo's point of view, it would be apparent that the informant had simply dosed off in his chair. That would have been expected, as it was way past midnight.

Nonetheless, Izaya was still awake and alert, so he listened intently to every sound that his boyfriend created.

"…Asleep?" The blonde murmured under his breathe, pressing the back of his free hand against Izaya's cheek. He swore faintly when he was met with cold skin.

Shizuo set down the box he had been carrying and carefully scooped the male up into his arms. He proceeded to effortlessly bring Izaya up to his bedroom, all the while fondly expressing his thoughts on the raven's "sleeping" face.

"So cute…"

Izaya was finding it increasingly difficult to withhold the blush that threatened to colour his face. He had resorted to tensing the muscles in his legs, as this was the least noticeable action he could perform.

Plus, he found it challenging to contain his affectionate smile as he felt Shizuo tuck him into bed with the gentleness of a mother. It was as if the other was scared that Izaya would break into pieces if he carried out one wrong move.

Just as Izaya thought Shizuo was about to head out of the dim room and return his attention to whatever he had been doing when he entered the apartment, the blonde beast surprised him once again.

Lips brushed over a section of his forehead before settling on a single spot. The soft flesh pressed warmly against Izaya's naturally chilly skin, and as must as he hated to admit it, the informant could feel a smile forming on Shizuo's mouth. He would much rather see the sentimental grin, than just feel it.

As soon as Shizuo had muttered a syrupy sweet "good night" and soundlessly walked out of the bedroom, Izaya tugged up the duvet till it was covering his entire head.

He _wasn't_ blushing. No. No, of course not. Orihara Izaya's face _wasn't_ red with embarrassment.

His chest _wasn't_ pounding ridiculously loud due to a certain man's actions.

His body _wasn't_ suddenly warming up at the innocent and loving treatment that he received.

He _wasn't_ deeply in love with Heiwajima Shizuo. No, that would be absurd.

Izaya could lie to anyone and get away with it, but despite how hard he tried, he couldn't lie to his _heart_.


	2. 25th of December

Today was the big day.

Shizuo awoke to meet the sight of his gently snoring boyfriend, his face half-buried in the blonde's neck. Pins and needles coursed through his stiff right arm, yet he couldn't do anything about it. Unless he wanted to shake Izaya awake.

For the next half dozen minutes, Shizuo solely occupied himself by stroking the back of Izaya's hair with his other hand. He stifled a childish giggle when the raven nuzzled closer to him, as he was sure that even the slightest noise would rouse the other. Shizuo also didn't wish to disturb Izaya from his sleep because they had spent Christmas Eve at Shinra's, and excessive interaction with the doctor would often mentally exhaust the raven.

Shizuo soon unintentionally found himself uttering sweet nothings directed at the motionless man, and this caused Izaya to drowsily flutter open his eyes at the sound.

"Shit." He grumbled quietly, before making a mental note to scold himself for doing the one thing that he was trying not to do.

"Uh…Good morning, Izzy." Shizuo cooed, leaning forward and pecking the tip of his nose with a sheepish smile spread across his face.

"You know I hate that name, Shizu-chan." Izaya countered, languidly kissing the other's jaw in response to Shizuo's act.

"And I hate how you call me that stupid nickname."

"But 'Shizu-chan' is cute!"

"No, it's not. 'Izzy' is cute."

"Are you as senseless as that ludicrous name, Shizu-chan?"

"That doesn't matter. It suits you."

"How, pray tell, does it suit me?"

"Cause 'Izzy' is cute and you're cute as fuck."

A pillow was promptly smacked into Shizuo's face, encouraging a chortle to spill out from his lips.

"You brainless protozoan." Izaya growled with false malice lacing his words as he sat up and turned away from the blonde to hide his uncontrollable blush.

"Flea." Shizuo remarked, even though he was smiling up at the flustered man.

Izaya rolled his eyes at the familiar offence, yet he could not resist himself from chuckling.

"Is that the only insult you know, Shizu-chan?"

"Unlike the bastard sitting next to me, I don't like to insult my boyfriend."

Izaya laughed, which was a heavenly melody to Shizuo's ears.

"You know you love me~" Izaya stated as he blew a kiss towards the blonde before climbing off the bed with a smirk. He then made a beeline for his en-suite, presumably to get himself ready for the rest of the day.

Shizuo sat up once Izaya had disappeared into the attached room, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…I love you a lot…"

 **…**

Both pairs of eyes were locked onto the pair of expensive gloves that lay neatly within the gift box. Izaya stared intently at Shizuo's face, gauging if his response to the item was positive or negative.

"Shizu-chan always manages to scuff up his hands while he's working, so it would be reasonable for you wear some sort of protection for them." He explained, swaying back and forth as he sat upon the soft carpet.

Slipping them onto his hands, Shizuo grinned at how the leather fabric wrapped perfectly around his flesh. He flexed his digits several times, taking note of the pleasant squeak that would occasionally be created.

"Are you going to continue groping the air or do something rational, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo scoffed at the other's comment and leant down, capturing his supple lips in a silky kiss.

"Thanks, asshole." The blonde stated as he pulled away, wiping away the string of saliva that remained with the back of his palm.

Izaya smirked, completely ignoring the heat that rose to his cheeks.

"I assume you forgot to get a present for me this year?"

Shizuo shook his head frantically, reaching around the black and silver themed Christmas tree to obtain a moderately sized cardboard box.

"I love how you've wrapped it, Shizu-chan." Izaya quipped sarcastically, watching in amusement as the other cautiously opened the plain container.

Shizuo decided to ignore the informant's words, and concentrated on gathering his nerves.

"If it's meant to be a gift for me, aren't I supposed to receive the excitement of opening it?"

"Just shut up for once and close your eyes."

Izaya looked at the male in suspicion and curiosity, but nevertheless, he shut his scarlet hues.

"Don't open them till I say so."

Izaya snorted at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Alright, Shizu-chan."

He heard a couple moments of rustling and then something was delicately placed upon his head.

"I need you to stand up but keep your eyes closed."

Izaya chortled, slowly rising to his feet with the unneeded help of Shizuo.

There was another few seconds of fidgeting, before the blonde spoke up.

"Okay…Open your eyes."

Whilst noticing the anxious tone in Shizuo's voice, Izaya snapped open his eyes, only to be met with a large mirror that was being held up to his face.

He unconsciously checked his appearance before he detected the seemingly golden crown upon his hair. Tinted glass gems decorated the border, colours ranging from red to blue. Izaya didn't have the option to further examine the object as the reflective surface was discarded.

Before he had the chance to utter a single word, Shizuo interrupted him hastily.

"I know you said you wanted to be the king of the world, but I couldn't figure out how to make you a real king. So, I've found another solution."

Izaya surprisingly remained quiet as Shizuo spoke, his hazel eyes conveying the nervousness within.

"It won't be anything close to ruling the world, but I can treat you like a king."

Shizuo gulped and managed to grin.

"But only on one condition."

Izaya cleared his throat.

"…And what is that, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo breathed in shakily as he lowered himself onto one knee and tenderly took Izaya's left hand into his own. He flicked open the small velvet box within his other palm and mustered up all the courage he had, to smile charismatically up at his shocked boyfriend.

"If you marry me."

Nothing but the furious beating of his heart and the sound of his own laboured breathing filled Shizuo's ears. The hand that was lightly grasping Izaya's had begun to tremble, but that was the least of the blonde's worries at the moment.

"…"

An ice cold stab of pain shot through Shizuo's heart as the raven removed his palm from his clutch. He unsteadily stood up, eyes wide with confusion.

"I-Iza-"

Shizuo was cut off as Izaya tackled him to the ground out of the blue, causing the air to be knocked out of his lungs. The crown fell to the ground with a clatter but neither of them paid any attention to the sharp sound.

"Yes! Yes, I will, Shizuo!"

In the midst of his own delight, Shizuo failed to notice the tears rolling down his cheeks as he embraced Izaya in a tight hug. He peppered the other's flushed face with small pecks, discovering that the raven was crying as well.

"Oh my fucking god…You scared the shit out of me."

They both simultaneously laughed at the blonde's statement, before sharing a fervent kiss to congratulate Shizuo's success at winning Izaya's heart.

 **…**

The debt collector's large digits toyed with the strands of Izaya's hair whilst the said man continued to admire the golden ring on his finger. Shizuo pressed his pursed lips against the back of the raven's head to indicate that he wanted his attention.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, tilting his head back to playfully gaze up at the other's face.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you the world." Shizuo stated, as if he was ashamed at the fact that he wasn't able to complete the impossible feat.

A whole-hearted giggle shook Izaya's body and Shizuo wrapped his arms securely around the man's waist, just in case he accidentally tumbled off of his lap.

"…Huh?"

"Oh, Shizu-chan! Don't you remember? You already gave me the world."

Shizuo blinked.

"I did?"

"Yes. After all, you are my world, Shizuo."

Shizuo averted his eyes from the beaming Izaya as a raging blush lit up his face.

"You're so cheesy…"

"It's called being romantic, Shizu-chan. Besides, nothing I'll ever say will be tackier than that crown."

"…O-Oi!"


End file.
